The Snow angel and the crook (Re-written)
by WickedLady1898
Summary: A very, very different, very short version of my former story the Snow angel and the crook. Now expanded! Rating change to M but unsure if explicit or merely hinted at. He was always almost polite. Even when speaking vain, cruel, or crass words. Weiss considered it his trademark.
1. Chapter 1

The first day Weiss saw his picture on the news as a wanted criminal, she pretended she didn't recognize him. She was sitting with her sister, Winter, spending a rare time together when the breaking news story had come on. Instead of doing anything, Weiss had simply stood and turned the other way.

"This is ridiculous," She muttered, just loud enough for Winter to hear, and then walked into the other room. The first time Ruby had told Weiss the story of her run-in with the wanted thief, Weiss had acted disgusted.

"Scoundrel," She had called him. The word left a bad taste in her mouth. When news came from her father that he was actively stealing Schnee Company products, she tried not to feel hurt.

And now, here she was. She stood only a short distance away from the man in the robot, sword poised and ready. She wondered if he recognized her. He probably didn't, she thought in a mixture of disappointment and relief. Using her semblance, she covered the road with ice and watched as the robot slipped and tumbled off the road, down onto the lower section. She soon followed after much more gracefully, taking side by Ruby and the rest of her team.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby called. Weiss had no choice but to obey. The fight went on, and though Weiss did her best to support her team, her mind was elsewhere. Was in memories of late nights and sweet words and heated conversations. When he swung a punch at her, and it landed, she barely had time to help Blake.

She blacked out when she hit the pavement. She revived minutes later though, just in time to help Ruby slow the robot down so Blake and Yang could destroy it. They did their job. With a powerful hit from Yang's fist, the machine fell back and fell apart, sending Roman flying. Weiss almost flinched when she saw him hit the ground. She nearly gave a sigh of relief when she saw him stand up fine, merely fussing about his suit. Yang shot another bullet at him. Weiss took a step forward, as if to stop it. She didn't move again, too afraid her team would see.

Neo, thank god for the small girl, arrived just in time to deflect the bullet. She looked at the girls with that ever present grin, eyes narrowing slightly when they landed on Weiss, but not enough for anyone else to notice. Roman turned as well, giving his signature grin.

"Ladies," He said, eyes darting briefly to Weiss, making her heart skip a beat. "Ice queen," He said, making it clear he remembered her. She wanted to cry, or grin like an idiot, but she could do neither. "Always a pleasure." He said with a small salute, and then looked to Neo. "Neo, if you would." He said, almost politely. He was always _almost_ polite, even when speaking vain, cruel, or crass words. Weiss considered it his trademark. Neo bowed to the girls.

Yang moved, giving a short battle cry that Weiss nearly snorted at. Weiss knew what was coming next, knew Neo's secret move. She said nothing though as Yang's fist smashed into the illusion and shattered it. Only after her shock of seeing him once again faded, did she say anything. And when she arrived back at Beacon with the others, and returned to their dorm room, she hid underneath her blanket and tried not to cry.

***Hope you enjoyed! There is something about this pairing that interests me, I don't know what it is. Anyway, after season 2 of Rwby, my original plot on the story just completely changed, so this is a very, very different version of Snow Angel and the Crook, and for now, it is a one-shot. I may post another chapter if people like it, or If I just feel like it. I don't't know. Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hola! I'm back with chapter 2 after a request from a Guest! Thank you all for your reviews and words of encouragement! I figured that with the review asking if I would continue and with the new season RWBY starting in a week, I could start this stories next chapter. A little note that some things will be different, though I will follow as closely as I can to the original story. As this is a crack pairing though, things are obviously going to be different. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Also, these next chapters will have a different flow from the first one. This is because the first was a one-shot, and I wanted to give it a kind of different flow from my normal writing. This will longer, better, and easier to read. Hopefully. Thanks for your support!

Weiss found that rejection caused two inevitable things to happen in her; she'd cry, and she'd punch something. Of course, she never did either in front of anyone else, she had been taught all her life to control her emotions, to hide her weaknesses. So, she waited until Ruby was off doing whatever she did with her day when she wasn't bugging her. She waited until Blake left for town to get a dress, and she waited till Yang left to finish setting up the dance, without her. Rejecting both Blake and Yang had been a problem at first; Blake had, surprisingly, wanted Weiss' help picking out a dress and bow. Weiss apologized and convinced her she was far too busy with the dance preparations. Blake had understood, and left on her own to town. Yang was a little bit more difficult to avoid. When Weiss faked a migraine, Yang loudly exclaimed that now was not the time to be lazing around, although she did inform Weiss that was something she definitely needed to do more of. Weiss explained-again-that she didn't feel well, and would join her soon. Yang reluctantly obliged, and left to start setting up.

Weiss took her chance, and had a good, short cry. Short, because it was more the sting of humiliation than the actual rejection that upset her. Afterwards, she was fine. Well, mostly. She still punched a wall on her way out.

Weiss found herself thinking on how it was so similar to her first rejection, and yet so vastly different. Weiss had only been rejected by a man twice in her life; Last night by Neptune, and nearly nineteen months ago by the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick. She couldn't help but compare the two. The feelings involved with Roman were much harsher, more raw than they were with Neptune. Of course, Roman and her had actually been together, whilst her and Neptune were only friends. She had yelled, screamed, cried, and it was a bit blurry, but she was pretty sure she froze him solid at some point.

The result had been the same though, no matter how much of a tantrum she'd thrown. He was rejecting her. The sting of rejection then, and the humiliation that followed, was much worse than it is now. The pain was indescribable though.

Weiss didn't like to think on it much now, but she had loved him. Truly, more than anything. He had made her feel like more than a name or brand. More than the heir to the Schnee Dust company. She felt...human with him. It was surprisingly something she'd never felt like before. Her job description had never allowed it. Heir to the Schnee Dust company, a huntress, a public figure, etc,. She was given no singular moment in her life when she was allowed to feel. She was taught to react, not comprehend. To think, not to feel. But for the first time, she'd understood what feeling meant. She realized, she had a lot of feelings. Anger, being the main one. There was also Loneliness, sadness, desperation, bitterness, even hate.

He took advantage of those feelings. Use them, used her, all for her money. The thought made her anger flare up again. Yes, unfortunately, she'd never managed to get rid of such feelings. He'd never taught her how to stop feeling once it started. Now, she felt more broken than normal, though everyone claimed otherwise.

Weiss shook the thoughts off, and held her chin up as she walked into the ballroom. Yang had already done a decent job of getting things started. The stage was nearly completely decorated, and streamers were hung. Surprisingly, Ruby was here, though she looked more lost than helpful. Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked towards the younger girl, stopping in front of her and placing a hand on her hip.

"If you're not going to help, then just leave." Weiss told her, voice a little harsher than necessary. She didn't mean to take her foul mood out on Ruby. But it again fell back to her years of ignoring her emotions; when they're so new to you, you don't really know how to filter or control them. She did a decent job, but something about the redhead made Weiss want to yell at her. Ruby pouted, and then scowled.

"Yang asked me to help," She pointed out. Weiss sighed again, and grabbed the nearest thing to her; the box of vases.

"Start putting these in the center of every table with a cloth on it. The flowers should be arriving soon and I'll start setting the bouquets." Weiss informed her, and then shooed her off to do her assigned job. Surprisingly, Ruby managed to set all the vases in the middle of each table without breaking a single one. Weiss only guessed her speed had come into play. The flowers arrived soon after and Weiss began to set the bouquets. The flowers were already arranged, though Weiss fixed a few up to better fit her standards. Weiss hadn't even realized that the dance had already started, until after she'd given up on getting a single white lily to stand up right.

Looking around with an expression of middle shock, Weiss looked for her teammates. Ruby was standing by Jaune at the punch bowl, looking as miserable as possible in that dress and heels. Still, she looked nice, and Weiss was pleasantly surprised. Jaune also looked nice, though just as miserable. Her eyes scanned the rest of the room. Blake was dancing with Sun, no shock there. Yang was on the top level, overlooking the party. She waved at Weiss when she saw her looking. Nora and Ren were conversing about something-well, Nora was. Ren looked to be at least half listening, though Weiss was never sure with him. He could be sleeping with his eyes open for all she knew. She couldn't see Pyrrha. Perhaps she hadn't arrived yet.

She did see Neptune, unfortunately. If she could erase his face and blue hair from her memory, she would. He avoided her gaze like the plague, which Weiss felt a bit of satisfaction in. At least he felt guilty. That was more than Roman had felt. She shook her head once more. There she went again, thinking about him and comparing the two situations. Ever since she'd seen him on the highway in Vale, she'd been thinking of him more and more. The Rejection from Neptune had just made it even worse too. She just wanted to escape him. Pretend that two months of her life hadn't existed. She would gladly take a coma or permanent memory loss if she could just forget him. Anything, to forget him.

With nothing better to do, Weiss found herself at the punch bowl. She ignored Ruby as she grabbed a cup of punch, and stood next to her, sipping quietly. "Bored?" Ruby asked. Weiss scoffed. She didn't understand why she did such a thing.

"Hardly. Just taking a moment for myself. All that party planning has been exhausting," Actually, she was bored. Horribly so. Weiss hated parties, but she'd been trained since she was young to act like she loved them. Like the socializing, manipulating, and dancing around your words was fun. She would laugh at things she didn't find funny and smile at people she despised. She was taught that parties were the perfect place to form partnerships and gain allies, and that they were a necessary evil. She wishes she hadn't been taught that. Perhaps, she might've enjoyed parties more if she hadn't. Now though, she could only scan the crowd for allies and enemies. Read the smiles on peoples faces and attempt to decipher between real and fake. Even as she scolded herself for doing so, she found herself falling back into those old habits.

"Well, you had Yang to help." Ruby offered up unhelpfully. Weiss found herself sighing again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Even with the two of us, planning an event this big would take at least four people. We should've divided up responsibilities to make it easier, but instead you were off doing who knows what and Blake was, well, being Blake. Instead of taking on one person's responsibility, we both took on the work load meant for two. She may not look it, but Yang must be exhausted too." Weiss responded, a bit haughtily. She was defending herself, not that she really needed defending. She wasn't really all that tired, and it didn't surprise her that Yang wasn't either. Party planning may be hard, but if they can handle huntress training, she's pretty sure they can handle party planning with ease. Which is true. Even though it were difficult at some parts, the two surprisingly coordinated well together, and the work wasn't as difficult as it had originally seemed. Ruby didn't need to know that though.

"Whatever you say," Ruby responded, utterly unconvinced. Weiss scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She was about to respond, but she was interrupted by Neptune walking up to her. Weiss immediately shooed Ruby away, and motioned for him to speak. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey...can I talk to you?" He asked. Weiss nodded.

Neptune was easy to talk to, once he explained his ineptitude at dance. She forgave him easily, and the two sat in comfortable conversation. He even managed to make her laugh sometimes. She was surprised when he explained it was Jaune who had convinced him to talk to her. She wondered if maybe she was too harsh on him before. Perhaps, she could be a bit kinder in the future.

Neptune later excused himself to talk to Sun, promising they'd talk again before the end of the night. Weiss waved him off, knowing he'd hold good to his word. Weiss took that moment to grab a drink and went out onto the balcony. She was alone, which was fine by her. She hated small talk. The air was chilly, but she didn't mind. She'd always had an endurance against the cold.

A flash of red caught her eye. It looked like Ruby, but she couldn't be sure. What was Ruby doing outside of the dance? Weiss turned to check on her, but stopped dead in her tracks. He was hiding on the far side of the wall by the doors leading inside, just lounging there in all his predatory grace. He held a cup of punch in his left hand, though she suspected he'd spiked it. She knew he always carried some form of alcohol on him. She didn't know how long he'd been there, but it seemed he'd been watching her. He didn't even look at her eyes, but instead looked over her form, taking in every aspect of her. Only after she cleared her throat did he meet her gaze. He smirked.

"Hello Ice queen." He murmured. She rolled her eyes. Perhaps, she should have reacted with shock or anger, but she found herself feeling more exasperated than anything, tired even. This was a scene out of way too many movies and way too many moments in their relationship. He always did have a flare for the dramatics.

"Your little nickname's caught on you know," She said, attempting to keep her voice as passive as possible. She didn't want him to know that she cared, that she felt anything at his appearance. She didn't want him to know it made her heart hurt. He raised an eyebrow, and his smirk widened.

"I knew it would." He said, sounding a bit smug. She nearly scoffed at that-a bit? That was an understatement. She looked at her nails, feigning disinterest. When she looked up, she knew her little act hadn't fooled him.

"Why are you here?" She asked, taking a step closer. She was tempted to yell out and get him caught. Ozpin was right inside. He was a tough opponent, but she was sure she could slow him down long enough to be caught. Whatever he is planning, she could foil it right now. No matter how much she told herself this, she didn't call for help. He took a long swig of the punch, eyes never once leaving hers.

"I came to see you princess." He was toying with her. He always did. He knew princess would sting, too. He'd always called her that-it was more of her nickname than Ice Queen or Snow Angel ever was. She'd hated the name at first, but it became endearing further in their relationship, and now it hurt to hear it again. He must want to torture her.

"Are you stealing from Beacon now?" She asked coldly, eyes narrowed into slits. She wouldn't show weakness. Wouldn't let him see he'd hurt her. He shrugged, eyes dancing with mischief. She hated that look. She could never tell if he was going to kiss her or leave her. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked back inside the ballroom. "Are your cohorts here? A meeting in the least likely of places?" She demanded an answer. He surprised her by laughing. It was fairly loud, and she peaked at the door, hoping no one had heard. They were lucky. She looked back at him, and knew she'd been caught.

"Watching out for me?" He teased her. She flushed and crossed her arms in the defensive.

"Of course not!" She scoffed, turning her head the other way. "I was looking for your allies." She lied easily. When she chanced a look at him, he merely looked more amused. She sighed, dropping her arms. "Why are you here, Roman? I don't have time for your games." She warned him.

"You don't believe I came to see you?" He asked tauntingly.

"You made it clear you weren't interested in ever seeing me again." She walked forwards, heels clacking heavily against the stone ground. She stopped directly in front of him, keeping direct eye contact. "Perhaps I wasn't clear enough in our battle; I don't care about you. I don't want to see you. I hate you. I don't care your reasoning for being here anymore." She leaned even closer for affect. "Just stay the hell away from me." She all but growled and then pulled back, moving to go back inside. Unsurprisingly, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She couldn't stop the shiver than ran down her spine.

"You had every chance to call for help just now. You know i'm terrorizing Vale, and you could have stopped me so easily." He yanked her back, until she was pressed against his chest. His lips were right against her ear. "You really expect me to believe you don't care, princess?" He whispered against her ear, breath hot. She shuddered and pulled away harshly. She turned to glare at him.

"I could do it now," She threatened. He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Could you?" He echoed, a hidden challenge in his eyes. The two stayed interlocked in a staring contest. Finally, she gave. She huffed and turned to leave once more. He didn't stop her, but his mocking laughter followed her around the rest of the night.

Thanks for reading! 3 Please let me know what you think! Is Roman in character? Is Weiss in character?


	3. Chapter 3

Going to Quadrant 5 was one of the dumbest things Weiss had ever been convinced into doing, and that included her secret relationship with Roman Torchwick. It wasn't so much that the job was hard-though she did fight several dozen grimm in a single day-it had more to do with the internal battle raging inside of her. Oobleck had made a point in asking Yang, Blake, and herself why they wanted to be huntresses. Weiss had answered confidently at the time, but looking back on it, she felt as if she'd let him and herself down a bit.

She's a Schnee? Well yes, everyone knew that. Upholding the legacy? Because she's capableof fighting? Could she truly not think of any better reason that that? She knew there was more to it than that, that her reasons for wanting to become a huntress weren't so petty. She even expressed it further to her teammates later that night, but it still nagged at her. It was a job, a very, very important one at that. If she ever so much as hesitated in doing it, countless lives could be at risk.

And she'd done that very thing, not two days ago. Letting Roman leave, when she could've captured him, had been such a foolish move. No, foolish wasn't the right word. She KNEW what she was doing. The amount of lives she could save in catching him had crossed her mind, but she'd chosen to ignore it. All because her heart still held on, even when her mind knew it was futile.

Who knew what Roman was going to do now. She no doubt knew he'd hurt innocent people for his own gain. He had never told her himself of any of his crimes, but she knew about them. She'd heard stories. She once snuck into the police station and got a look at his criminal record. It was extensive, and more often than not his crimes were violent.

She turned over on her sleeping bag, attempting to get comfortable. It wasn't working, she was far too restless. She was almost relieved when Yang told them Ruby was missing-though more worried than anything.

Weiss wasn't surprised when she discovered it was Roman and the White Fang who had kidnapped Ruby. She was even less surprised at the train cars filled with explosives. This screamed Roman Torchwick's handiwork. He had a flare for the dramatics. He had even admitted it to her once. Still, as unsurprising as it was, it was worrisome. Seeing the Grimm running down the tunnel after them after each car exploded, she came to the same conclusion as the others did; he was luring the Grimm into town.

If Roman were here now, she'd strangle him. Ruby and Oobleck decided to stay atop the train to fight the White Fang, as Blake, Yang, and herself descended into the train. Of course, with Weiss' luck, the first person they ran into was Neo.

Weiss had met Neo on more than one occasion, and she was terrifying every single one of them. Neo was very loyal to Roman though, and had never been anything but polite to Weiss. Still, Weiss could sense the massive amounts of power the small woman had, and she was someone Weiss never wanted to go head to head with. If anything, she'd rather face the Giant armor again, rather than Neo.

When Yang told Blake and herself she would be the one to fight Neo, Weiss' first response was to object. Individually, she didn't believe any of them had a chance at defeating Neo. Together, well, she still didn't have much hope, but their chances of at least surviving seemed to raise exponentially. Besides, Neo had seemed to genuinely like Weiss before. Perhaps, she'd spare them for her sake? Weiss couldn't convince herself of it. So instead, she nodded. She had to believe that Yang was strong enough to beat Neo, or at least gain her respect. Roman told her once that Neo didn't kill anyone whom she respected.

Running to the next room and leaving the determined Yang behind, Weiss and Blake quickly came across a lietuenant of the White Fang. He carried a chainsaw sword, and Weiss really didn't feel like fighting him either. Looking at the door behind him though, and knowing full well who waited in there, Weiss told Blake to go on ahead. Weiss stood more of a chance at beating the lieutenant than Roman. Even more pathetically, it had nothing to do with her skills.

For nearly the entire fight with Lieutenant, Weiss was the one controlling the battle. The Lieutenant was arrogant and unprepared to deal with her semblance and skill with Dust. Unfortunately, he managed to get in a cheap shot. After hitting into the floor, Weiss passed out.

Weiss hurt all over. The beating she'd recieved from the Lieutenant had been brutal on both her body and her pride. She'd barely managed to glance around the room she'd been rolled into. Blake was kneeling over her, looking her over with worried eyes. The Lieutenant stood in the doorway, the rev of his sword grating on her ears. Weiss couldn't see his face, but she could see ginger hair. Weiss would've smiled if she wasn't already drifting back into oblivion; Blake had beaten him.

Weiss dreamed of their first encounter. It was her first visit to Vale, and she was enjoying looking around at all the shops. Her father had sent body guards to watch over her, but she'd shook them off hours ago. If her years of combat training couldn't prove she was capable of taking care of herself, nothing could, and she'd long since given up on trying. Besides, the other option was much more enjoyable. Weiss enjoyed thinking up all different kinds of ways to out-wit or out-maneuver her bodyguards. More often than not if angered her father, but she ignored his wrath as well she could. He wouldn't take away those few moments she had to herself.

She'd been walking passed him down the street, when he 'accidentally' bumped into her. He'd given a charming apology, but Weiss still chewed him out. Again, he apologized, and she waved him off. Only when she attempted to buy a beautiful new gown in city did she realize he'd stolen her scroll. She couldn't go without it. It was her passport, her I.D., her access to her bank account. It had all her contact info, and even a few dirty secrets of her families on it! She had to get it back. Rushing out of the clothing store without so much as a word to the confused sales clerk, Weiss pushed her legs to go faster as she raced down the sidewalk. Weiss had a keen memory, and found the place he'd bumped into at easily. Unfortunately, he was nowhere in sight. She continued on down the path he'd taken, searching high and low for the low-life creep. She did eventually find him, at the dock as she was waiting miserably for the jet arriving to pick her up. He strolled right up to her, scroll sitting loosely in his left hand.

Weiss jumped to her feet at the sight of him, immediately making a grab for her Scroll. He held it up higher, and she cursed her short height. He tisked, smirking at her as she vainly attempted to jump up and grab the item. She looked like a fool, and she hated it. She stopped jumping, instead opting to cross her arms and glare hatefully at him. It was an expression she'd learned from her father.

He surprised her when he laughed, and held out the scroll for her. She grabbed it greedily, hugging it to her chest. She inched backwards away from him, still glaring at him.

"You know, you should be more careful on the streets. Anyone with eyes can tell your rich, even if they didn't see the Schnee insignia on the back of your jacket. Did you honestly expect to not get pick pocketed, or were you testing to see how long it took?" He asked, eyes filled with mirth. Weiss glared harder.

"I didn't think anyone would have the nerve!" She all but shouted. He laughed again.

"Oh sweetheart, you are absolutely precious. Tell me Princess, what is someone as important as you doing here in Vale?" He asked, propping himself up against a crate of dust with the Schnee Insignia on the side of it. She huffed in annoyance.

"I don't have to tell thieves anything. I should report you to the police." She threatened, but she made no move to dial. Perhaps she was afraid he'd try to take her Scroll again if she so much as moved to dial a number. Perhaps, she was secretly enjoying the confrontation. Maybe the most likely reason was...

"And you haven't, because...?" He asked, motioning towards her scroll. She took another step back. She sighed at his words, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Because I don't see the point in wasting my time." She responded with a 'hmph'.

"Or is it because there are sensitive documents on that Scroll you don't want me to talk about?" She tensed up at his words, and he laughed once more. "I was right?" He asked, wiping a tear from his eye. Weiss blushed, but more from anger than embarassment.

"You scoundrel! Stop messing with me!" She growled. He took a step towards her.

"Stop being so fun to torment Princess, and maybe I will-ah, looks like your ride is here." Weiss turned towards the noise of the jet, looking up as the driver landed a safe distance away. Weiss turned back around to give him a final piece of her mind, but he was already gone. She 'hmphed'.

"Low-life," She grumbled, and then climbed onto the jet.


End file.
